


Longue Distance

by aliasanonyme



Category: Free!
Genre: Chapitre 5 est super R18, M/M, Only french at the moment, Si c'était à refaire, chapter 3 is R18, en français, long story, not rated at the moment, setting 5 years after Eternal summer
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:11:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4302576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliasanonyme/pseuds/aliasanonyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 ans après la fin de Free! Eternal Summer. / 5 years after Free! Eternal Summer.</p><p>Makoto retrouve une vieille connaissance dans un bar. / Makoto meets an old friend in a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 5 ans plus tard...

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour! C'est aliasanonyme... 
> 
> Voilà ma première et seule fanfiction sur l'univers de Free! J'essaie de rester au maximum dans les canons de la série. J'ai voulu apporter ma pierre à l'édifice du Soumako Fandom. 
> 
> J'ai retravaillé les trois premiers chapitres et j'ai essayé de retirer toutes las abominables fautes que j'ai pu y retrouver.  
> Ajout des chapitres 4 et 5.
> 
> Je suis une grande fan de "Future Earth, Future Sky", "Solace" et "J'avance".

**PARTIE 1**

Après avoir obtenu son diplôme universitaire pour devenir coach sportif et maître nageur, Makoto avait trouvé un travail dans un centre aquatique de Tokyo. Bien sûr, il souhaitait rentrer à Iwatobi pour y passer le reste de sa vie, mais le jeune homme voulait mettre à profit ses quelques années à la capitale pour gagner un peu d'expérience et d'assurance. A son retour, il savait qu'il aurait un job à la piscine municipale d'Iwatobi et il voulait être certain qu'il ne poserait pas de problèmes au coach Sasabe. Aussi, il avait envie que son ancien coach soit fier du chemin qu'il avait parcouru.

Quand Makoto ne travaillait pas, il jouait dans certains bars de la ville. Il avait formé un petit groupe de rock indépendant nommé ODC avec quelques potes de la fac et avait gagné une petite notorieté auprès du public féminin. Des producteurs avaient repéré son talent et sa formation, mais Makoto avait toujours refusé poliment les propositions qu'on lui avait faites. Il ne voulait pas devenir célèbre. Il voulait juste jouer librement, quand bon lui semblait.

Cependant, il ne jouait pas ce soir-là. Il avait préféré aller boire un verre et retrouver ses amis dans un de ses bars favoris de Shinjuku Ni-Chome.

Le bar était petit. Il y avait à peine assez de place pour danser. L'ambiance était cosy, les lumières étaient tamisées, légèrement teintées de rouge pour donner une atmosphère plus intimistes. Ici, tout le monde se connaissait. Les habitués venaient après une semaine de travail fatigante pour changer d'air. Certains s'arrêtaient le temps de quelques tournées avant de dériver vers un autre bar.

Makoto se détendait dans un fauteuil confortable, riant de temps à autres aux bétises que ses amis pouvaient raconter. Il se leva et demanda à ses compagnons s'ils voulaient quelque chose à boire, mais ces derniers étaient déjà assez plein d'alcool pour ne pas avoir besoin d'en rajouter. Il se dirigea vers le bar, où une seule personne était assise. Cette homme était là bien avant l'arrivée de Makoto dans le bar et n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il tournait le dos à la salle. Quand on l'observait bien, il avait l'air d'avoir une belle carrure et fière allure et si Makoto n'était pas venu avec ses amis ce soir, il aurait bien tenté quelque chose. L'homme portait un T-shirt noir assez serré pour bien dessiner les courbes de son dos et un simple jean. Makoto le voyait uniquement de dos et heureusement, parce que si l'inconnu s'avérait être un bel homme, il ne savait pas s'il pourrait résister longtemps à la tentation. En s'approchant, Makoto remarqua qu'il portait avec lui l'odeur de l'océan, une odeur qu'il connaissait bien puisqu'il avait grandi dans une petite ville au bord de la mer. Son eau de toilette avait bien du mal à masquer cette odeur si particulière, mais ça ne dérangeait pas Makoto, ça lui rappela un peu sa maison. Il s'assit à côté de lui sans lui porter plus attention et passa sa commande au barman:

_ Un Gin Tonic s'il te plait, Kaede!

_ Ah, Makoto! Ca faisait longtemps qu'on t'avait pas vu par ici! Lui répondit le barman tout en lui préparant sa commande.

_ J'ai tourné un peu dans les bars de la ville avec mon groupe ces derniers temps. Mais là, je fais une pause.

Après avoir entendu la voix de Makoto, son voisin se releva brusquement et tourna la tête vers lui, surpris, les yeux écarquillés.

_ Makoto?

Alors que Makoto allait prendre son Gin Tonic et retourner avec ses amis, il entendit son nom prononcé d'une voix grave familière. Il tourna alors la tête en direction de son voisin de bar qui le dévisageait outrageusement, stupéfait et rencontra une chevelure d'eben, une peau légèrement plus hâlée que dans son souvenir et une paire d'yeux turquoises qui ne lui étaient pas inconnues.

_ Sousuke-kun!

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent pendant quelques instants, abasourdis de se retrouver dans cet endroit si particulier. Les deux hommes avaient pris de l'âge, mais n'avaiait pas tellement changé. Les traits de leur visages étaient seulement un peu plus affirmés. Il se scrutèrent quelques instants et la surprise passée, Sousuke prit un air blasé et dit:

_ Je t'ai déjà dit de laisser tomber le -kun.

La réaction de Sousuke lui rappela étrangement celle son meilleur ami, Haru, qui vivait depuis quelques années maintenant en Australie. Il sourit à la comparaison remarquable qu'il venait de faire et se réinstalla au bar , un brin nostalgique. Il culpabilisa un peu de laisser ses amis seuls, lança un regard vers leur direction, mais il n'allait pas laisser passer l'opportunité de rendre des nouvelles d'un ancien camarade de lycée. Le groupe de garçons étaient de toute façon bien trop confortable et ivres pour s'apercevoir de l'absence de Makoto.

Kaede, qui avait suivi la scène entre les deux hommes, étonné, décida de briser le silence.

_ Eh ben ça pour une surprise! Vous vous connaissez tous les deux? Yamazaki-san vient ici de temps en temps pour décompresser, quand il est dans le coin.

dit-il d'un ton jovial. Et il ajouta un clin d'oeil en direction de l'intéressé.

_ Nos deux équipes de natation étaient rivales quand on était au lycée, donc on a eu plusieurs fois l'occasion de concourir l'un contre l'autre. Expliqua brièvement Makoto.

_ Quel dommage que Yamazaki ne joue pas dans la même équipe, on y perd beaucoup.

_ Oi! Grogna simplement Sousuke en fronçant les sourcils, un peu vexé par la remarque du barman.

_ Si tu veux vraiment que les filles arrêtent de te tourner autour, t'as qu'à leur dire que t'es pédé, et comme ça ton problème sera réglé. Continua le barman un peu agacé. Bon! Je vous laisse discuter du bon vieux temps! Je vais aller m'occuper des autres clients.

Et sur ces dernières paroles. Kaede fit le tour du bar pour faire un tour en salle. Un silence un peu pesant s'installa entre les deux anciens athlètes. Une gêne. Que dire après tant d'années? Il fallait briser le silence et Makoto lança finalement :

_ Ca fait un bail!

_ 5 ans. Répondit simplement Sousuke comme si de rien n'était. Alors comme ça, tu es à Tokyo.

_ Ouais. Fit Makoto, ne sachant trop que dire.

Le jeune homme était gêné, un peu trop conscient de l'endroit où il se trouvait maintenant, avec Sousuke. Ils ne se regardaient pas. Les deux hommes fixaient les étagères derrière le bar, remplies de verres à bière et de bouteilles d'alcool d'origines diverses.

_ Et... Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes dans ce genre d'endroit? Finit par demander Makoto timidement.

_ Les gens sont sympas. Commença simplement Sousuke. Je viens ici pour me détendre et passer le temps... Quand je veux pas être embêté par les filles. Quand elles s'entichent de toi, Les filles ont la sale manie de s'accrocher à toi. Ca m'intéresse pas et j'ai pas le temps. Au moins, ici, je suis sûr que ça n'arrive pas... Bon des fois, c'est des gars. Au début c'était drôle, mais maintenant, ils me connaissent et ils ont compris que je suis pas vraiment intéressé.

_ Et... Tu es seul?

s'aventura dangereusement Makoto.

_ ouaip.

Sousuke n'avait pas l'air gêné. Assis l'un à côté de l'autre, Sousuke buvait tranquillement son verre alors que Makoto tripotait le sien, qu'il n'avait pas encore entamé. Il ne savait pas trop de quoi parler. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu le garçon, c'était à la fête que les gangs d'Iwatobi et Samezuka avaient organisée pour célébrer la fin des années lycées et la remise de leur diplôme. Après, Sousuke avait disparu sans laisser ni mot d'au revoir ni aucune trace. Ce qui inquiéta son meilleur ami, Rin, qui pleura des jours durant, pensant que le pire avait pu arriver à Sousuke.

Makoto et Sousuke n'avaient jamais vraiment beaucoup parlé ensemble et se connaissaient plus au travers de leur meilleurs amis, Rin et Haruka, rivaux absolus, qui vivaient ensemble depuis 2 ans maintenant en Australie.

Après un long silence, Sousuke lança finalement un nouveau sujet de conversation et le léger malaise qui habitait Makoto se dissipa peu à peu. Les deux hommes rièent autour de quelques verres et après quelques temps, Sousuke fixa Makoto, sourit et lança :

_ Ca te dirait qu'on finisse la soirée chez moi?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si vous avez lu ce chapitre jusqu'au bout, merci beaucoup! J'espère que vous avez apprécié.  
> Vous pouvez me retrouver ici :  
> http://aliasanonyme.tumblr.com  
> http://puchipuchidew.wordpress.com


	2. Tchit Tchat et Souvenirs

Les deux hommes prirent un taxi pour rentrer, car le dernier métro s'était endormi depuis longtemps déjà. Il s'arrêtèrent devant un konbini pour acheter quelques petits trucs à grignoter et finirent leur trajet à pied. Makoto suivait Sousuke qui avait l'air de savoir où il allait. Il se souvint alors que 5 ans auparavant, Rin lui avait confié que Sousuke était nul en orientation, jusqu'à être capable de se perdre dans son propre lycée. C'était pendant la bataille d'eau qui avait eu lieu lors du Samezuka festival. Makoto sourit en repensant à ce moment cocasse et Sousuke le remarqua.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda-t-il.

_ Non, rien, je repensais seulement à de vieux souvenirs. Répondit Makoto.

_ Tu ne veux pas me dire?

_ Non. Sourit Makoto innocemment.

Il ne voulait pas lui avouer qu'il connaissait ce handicap afin de ne pas le vexer. Sousuke ne demanda rien de plus et ils continuèrent leur route.

*

Sousuke habitait dans un tout petit appartement sympa près du port, dans l'arrondissement de Minato. La vue de nuit sur la ville et sur la baie était magnifique. Makoto apprécia le spectacle pendant quelques instants.

_ Fait comme chez toi! Lui dit Sousuke en lui indiquant le canapé.

L'endroit était vraiment petit. Au fond de la pièce, il y avait une grande baie vitrée qui donnait accès à un petit balcon, un lit défait et à côté, un canapé et une table basse. Au dessus du lit et du canapé, quelques sacs à dos et quelques vêtements pendaient, accrochés à des cintres. Face à la table basse et au lit, par terre, il y avait un grand écran plat. Près de l'entrée, il y avait une petite kitchenette et une machine à lavée et en face, une petite salle de bain et WC séparés. Sousuke semblait vivre assez simplement, remarqua Makoto. L'appartement était à peine plus grand que le sien.

Il s'asseya dans le canapé et bascula sa tête en arrière, ferma les yeux et souffla.

_ Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais de beau à Tokyo? Demanda Sousuke en rangeant les quelques courses qu'ils avaient faites dans le frigo. Il en profita pour s'emparer de deux bières fraîches.

Makoto ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête en direction de l'homme qui l'accueillait chez lui le temps d'une soirée.  
  
_ Je suis maître-nageur et coach sportif au Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium.

_ Pas mal. Lui dit simplment Sousuke en lui lançant une bière Asahi.

Sousuke se souvint que c'était là qu'il venait s'entraîner avec son équipe à l'époque où il était encore au Lycée à Tokyo, mais il n'en dit pas un mot. Si Makoto travaillait là-bas, ça voulait dire qu'il était doué dans son domaine.

Makoto se redressa et attrapa la bière en vol. Il l'ouvrit en faisant attention à ce qu'elle ne mousse pas trop et en bu une première gorgée.

_ Et toi? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ces dernières années? Questionna Makoto.

La question explosa comme une bombe. Makoto regretta presqu'instantanément de l'avoir posée et se dit qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû. La disparition soudaine de Sousuke était devenu un sujet tabou au sein de l'ancien groupe d'amis, car il ne voulait pas faire de peine à Rin. La soirée qui avait bien commencé allait peut-être s'achever maintenant. Sousuke ouvrit sa bière et se laissa tomber dans le canapé à côté de Makoto. Il s'intalla confortablement, bu une gorgée et soupira longuement.

_ J'ai vagabondé à droite à gauche. Répondit-il, sans donner plus de précisions. Et il bu un coup.

Makoto savait qu'il n'en saurait pas plus. Sousuke n'avait pas envie d'approfondir le sujet et Makoto n'allait pas le forcer le faire.

_ Tu es rentré en contact avec Rin? Décida-t-il de demander.

_ Non.

Le silence retomba sur les deux garçons.

_ Il s'est beaucoup inquiété pour toi après que tu as disparu, tu sais. Avec Haru, on ne savait plus quoi faire pour le calmer... Il était inconsolable.

_ Je me doute... Le garçon détourna le visage et soupira une nouvelle fois. Mais, j'avais besoin de temps pour moi.

Ce que venait de lui confier Makoto n'étonna pas vraiment Sousuke. Il savait que son ami était très extrême dans certaines de ses réactions.

Makoto se remémora avec peine les nombreux moments douleureux où il avait fallu calmer Rin qui n'arrêtait pas de pleurer et de hurler la disparition de son ami. Il avait terriblement souffert. Il avait l'impression de revivre ce qu'il avait vécu quand son père a disparu, emporté par la mer, sauf que cette fois, il était conscient de ce qui se passait. Sousuke avait disparut de leur vie à tous en un instant. Personne ne savait s'il était toujours en vie ou s'il avait possiblement fait une bétise. Haru était convaincu que Sousuke vivait quelque part et à chaque fois que Rin perdait pied, il avait été là pour le relever.

_ ... Est-ce que tu pourras éviter de lui dire que tu m'as vu, la prochaine fois que tu lui parleras...

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question. Visiblement, pour une raison ou pour une autre, Sousuke ne voulait pas recroiser Rin sur son chemin. Makoto baissa la tête, triste. Aujourd'hui, il avait la preuve que le meilleur ami de Rin était toujours vivant, mais il ne pouvait pas partager la bonne nouvelle, il devrait garder ça secret.

_ Je ne suis pas prêt à l'affronter. continua l'ancien nageur de papillon. Je ne nage plus, tu sais. J'ai tourné la page... Et je suis pas sûr que Rin accepte quelque chose comme ça. J'aurais trop honte de moi...

_ Je pense que tu ne portes pas assez crédit à Rin. Le coupa Makoto. Bien sûr qu'il pleurera, comme d'habitude. Et c'est fort probable qu'il te frappe, aussi. Ajouta-t-il nonchalamment. Mais Rin t'aime et te soutiendra quoique tu fasses, tu sais.

_ Ca fait 5 ans maintenant. Dit simplement Sousuke, le regard toujours détourné, dans le vide.

_ Et il ne t'a pas oublié. Termina Makoto en tapotant doucement la cuisse de Sousuke. Tu fais partie de sa vie et tu en feras toujours partie... Par contre, aujourd'hui, c'est plus pour le fait que tu as disparu qu'il t'en voudra, et non pour le fait que tu as définitivement tiré un trait sur la natation.

Le geste avait été naturel et sans aucune arrière pensée, mais peut-être avait-il été un peu trop loin. Les deux hommes n'étaient pas assez intimes pour se permettre se genre de petites attentions. Makoto n'avait pas réfléchi. Il avait agi comme il l'aurait fait avec Haru, mais Sousuke n'était pas Haru. Il retira la main de la cuisse plutôt bien faite de l'ancien nageur. Celui-çi tourna la tête vers lui, bu une gorgée de bière et avec un sourire malicieux lui demanda innocemment:

_ Et toi, la vie en ce moment?

_ Huh?

Makoto était plutôt étonné du revirement de situation et ne comprit pas vraiment la question.

_ Ben, je sais pas, t'as un copain? Précisa Sousuke.

Makoto rougit instantanément, mortifié par la question du jeune homme. Il ne s'y attendait pas vraiment à celle-là. Makoto eut très chaud tout d'un coup. Il ne savait plus vraiment où se mettre. Sousuke rit à la réaction du jeune homme et se rappela les moments où il l'avait vu embarrassé quelques années auparavant. Il se dit que finalement, Makoto était toujours le même. Makoto tenta de se reprendre, sourit, gêné, se gratta la joue gauche avec son index et dit à tatillon :

_ ... Non... Avec le boulot, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps.

Improvisa-t-il.

_ Je vois.

Makoto se rendit compte que c'était finalement simple d'être avec Sousuke. Ce dernier ne le jugeait pas. Et s'il avait invité Makoto chez lui, c'est bien qu'il avait un minimum d'intérêt pour le maître nageur. Il se détendait et bu un peu de bière.

Makoto avait finalement fait son coming out pendant ses années d'université. Il l'avait d'abord annoncé à ses parents, qui le soutiendraient quoiqu'il advienne. Il en avait ensuite parlé à Rin et Haru. Haru n'avait pas réagi tout de suite. Haru était Haru. Mais un soir, en privé, alors que les deux garçons partageaient une partie de jeux vidéo, Haru avait demandé au grand châtain si ce n'était pas trop dur à vivre pour lui. Il voulait être là pour Makoto, mais était un peu maladroit et ne savait pas comment pour le soutenir. Makoto apprécia le geste de Haru et ne lui en voulut pas de sa maladresse. Il expliqua à Haru qu'il acceptait totalement son homosexualité, que c'était comme ça qu'il était. Cependant, il y avait bien un aspect qui lui faisait peur, c'était la réaction des gens qu'ils connaissaient quand ils leur apprendraient.

Il avait peur de perdre des personnes à qui il tenait, comme si le fait d'être homosexuel pouvait être une trahison. Il avait eu peur quand il l'a avoué à ses parents, peur de les décevoir. Mais Makoto avait la chance d'avoir des parents compréhensifs. Ran et Ren étaient là aussi, cachés dans un coin. Ran en avait un peu voulu à Makoto, parce qu'elle ne pourrait plus se marier avec onii-chan quand elle serait plus grande. Il avait sourit en révélant tout cela à Haru, mais au fond de lui, il avait une boule au ventre monstreuse. Puis, il découvrit Ni-chome à Shinjuku et rencontra des personnes avec qui il s'était ouvert et avait mûri. Il était devenu un autre homme, un peu plus sûre de lui. Plus tard, Rin s'était révélé être une personne avec qui il pouvait partager ses différentes expériences. Makoto ne pouvait pas partager ce genre de choses avec Haru. Il n'avait pas se genre de relation.

Makoto revint au moment présent et tourna la tête vers Sousuke qui était assis à côté de lui, en train de boire sa bière.

_ Et toi, les filles?

L'ancien nageur ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il regarda Makoto, le visage impassible, sa bière dans la main gauche et montra simplement sa main droite à Makoto. L'honnêteté et la simplicité de Sousuke touchait profondément le maître nageur. Il ne put s'empécher de sourire face à tant d'innocence.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent. Ils étaient là. Ils étaient seuls. Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire, et personne ne saurait jamais rien de cette nuit-là.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si vous avez lu ce chapitre jusqu'au bout, merci beaucoup! J'espère que vous avez apprécié.  
> N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé.
> 
> Vous pouvez me retrouver ici :  
> http://aliasanonyme.tumblr.com  
> http://iwatobiscmasterpost.wordpress.com


	3. Fifty shades of Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il faut bien une première fois à tout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le dernier chapitre de cette première partie. Bonne lecture!

La soirée avait pris un tournant inattendu et surprenant pour les deux hommes. Makoto ne s'attendait certainement pas à retrouver une vieille connaissance et Sousuke ne s'attendait pas à découvrir que Makoto jouait dans le camp adverse. Il avait toujours imaginé Makoto comme un rival potentiel et même dangereux auprès des filles. Les deux hommes étaient taillés dans le même marbre. Sousuke était juste un tout petit peu plus grand et fin que Makoto. Mais maintenant, Makoto était assis sur ses cuisses, une main lui caressa la joue, l'autre posée sur son torse, et l'embrassait tendrement. Leurs lèvres se caressèrent et leur langues se frôlèrent goûtant à des saveurs nouvelles.

Sousuke n'avait pas comprit pourquoi il n'avait pas repoussé Makoto quand leurs lèvres se sont frôlées une première fois. Il aimait les femmes, il aimait caresser des seins et se perdre profondément dans des corps doux et humides et Makoto n'était visiblement rien de tout cela. Il était comme lui, fait de muscles, en un peu plus doux et plus docile. Enfin, ça c'est ce qu'il avait cru jusqu'à ce soir.

Finalement, embrasser un homme n'était pas si différent d'embrasser une femme, pensait Sousuke. La solitude prolongée avait finalement eu raison de lui et il n'allait pas refuser l'affection que Makoto lui portait ce soir. Et malgré sa carrure, Makoto se montrait extrêmement doux avec Sousuke.

Les doux baisers de prolongèrent et s'intensifièrent. Peu à peu, les deux hommes se dévorèrent les lèvres et exploraient chacun la bouche de l'autre. Leur langue se caressèrent. Ils avaient faim l'un de l'autre. Puis pour reprendre leur souffle, il se détachèrent doucement l'un de l'autre, un filet de salive reliant toujours les deux bouches l'une à l'autre.

_ Tu... Tu l'as déjà fait avec un mec? Demanda Makoto.

Sousuke n'eut pas la force d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre et hocha légèrement la tête pour répondre par la négative.

_ Si jamais ça va trop loin pour toi, on arrête, ok?

C'était Makoto qui menait la danse. Il prit deux doigts et demanda à Sousuke de les lêcher. Puis les enfonça dans son jean par derrière.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Questionna Sousuke timidement et à bout de souffle, mais surtout interloqué par la situation.

_ Je me prépare.

Et Makoto embrassa de nouveau Sousuke qui ne refusa pas. Les vingt minutes qui suivirent furent quelque chose de nouveau pour Sousuke, il voyait Makoto à la fois déchiré par la brûlure de l'écartèlement et gémir de plaisir dans sa bouche. De temps en temps, Makoto approchait de nouveaux les doigts entre leur deux bouches et les deux hommes les lèchaient avidement afin de bien les mouiller. Il n'en fallut pas beaucoup plus pour exciter Sousuke et son nembre qui durcissait un peu plus à chaque instant. Makoto ne l'avait pas attendu, lui. A peine s'était-il assis sur les cuisses de l'ancien nageur de papillon et collé à Sousuke que la boule dure qui déformait son jean frottait contre le bas ventre de Sousuke. Sousuke avait été un peu embarrassé au début. C'est la première fois qu'il voyait et sentait un autre homme bander.

Makoto se frottait légérement contre lui pour s'exciter un peu plus et maintenant, il s'enfonçait plusieurs doigts par derrière. Sousuke se sentit tout petit en voyant ce spectacle. Il observa le jeune homme quelques secondes avant d'attraper ses fesses fermes, de les malaxer et de serrer le garçon encore plus contre lui. Makoto aima ça et se jeta à nouveau sur les lèvres de Sousuke.

Au bout de quelques temps, à bout de souffle, Makoto se détacha de Sousuke et dit :

_ C'est bon maintenant.

Sousuke, les mains toujours aggrippées aux fesses de son amant d'un soir, lui demanda de ne pas le lâcher. L' Homme à la chevelure d'Eben se leva péniblement, avec Makoto accroché à lui. Ce dernier enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de son partenaire et se laissa porter jusqu'au lit, à quelques pas de là.

Sousuke déposa son amant sur le lit. Les deux garçons en profitèrent pour enlever leur t-shirt avant de s'embrasser de nouveau. Makoto remarqua la cicatrice sur l'épaule gauche de Sousuke, mais n'osa rien demander de peur de casser l'ambiance. Après quelques instants, alors que Sousuke allait rejoindre Makoto sur le lit, il fut empreint d'un doute et se raidit intantanément. Makoto sentit tout de suite le changement d'atmosphère. Il repoussa délicatement Sousuke.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu veux qu'on arrête?

Sousuke fixa Makoto, il soupira et baissa la tête, un peu gêné avant d'annoncer en détournant les yeux:

_ Non, c'est juste que... Je sais pas... comment on fait.

Le rouge lui monta aux joues. La réponse du jeune homme étonna fortement Makoto. Sousuke avait toujours eu l'air sûr de lui dans le passé, et aujourd'hui, il se montrait vulnérable sur une question plutôt intime. Pour la première fois, Makoto se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait pas Sousuke, mais il était charmé par cet aspect de lui.

_ Même avec une fille?

La question lui échappa un peu trop vite, mais elle avait été suffisante pour que Sousuke reprenne son assurance. Il avait été piqué dans son orgueil. Son air géné fut immédiatement remplacé par l'air rabougri qu'il portait habituellement et répondit aggressivement en plaquant Makoto sur le lit.

_ Mais bien sûr que je l'ai déjà fait avec des filles, idiot!

Il soupira de nouveau, se détendit et s'assit à genou sur le lit. Il était visiblement géné.

_ C'est avec les mecs que je sais pas comment ça marche...

Et il détourna la tête.

Makoto se redressa en s'appuyant sur ses coudes et sourit. Son pied droit s'aventura entre les cuisses de Sousuke et alla directement caresser son entrejambe.

Sousuke fut assez subjugué par l'attitude du minet. Il avait toujours imaginé Makoto comme le plus en retrait et le plus réservé de la bande d'Iwatobi. Plutôt celui qui est là pour supporter les autres. Le chaperon d'Haruka Nanase. Il le découvrait aujourd'hui, mature, un peu joueur et plus affirmé. Sousuke pensa à cet instant que sa séparation avec Nanase avait été quelque chose de bénéfique pour l'ancien capitaine de l'équipe de natation d'Iwatobi et il trouvait ça presque sexy. Sousuke allait profiter d'un spectacle dont le meilleur ami de Makoto ne saurait jamais rien et cette pensée l'excitait un peu plus.

Voyant que Sousuke ne faisait toujours rien, Makoto se leva, enlaça un bras autour du cou de l'ancien nageur de papillon et l'embrassa de nouveau. Il en profita pour le guider et le mettre en position, sur lui. Doucement, il glissa sa main, vers l'entrejambe du jeune homme et ouvrit sa braguette pour avoir accès plus facilement à son sexe. Il passa la main dans son boxer et délicatement, il caressa le sexe de Sousuke, enroula soigneusement ses doigts autour et commença à le masturber lentement.

Sousuke ne résistait pas et les caresses expertes de Makoto l'aidèrent à durcir complétment rapidement. L'ancien nageaur de papillon se sentit soudain trop serré dans son jean, se détacha délicatement Makoto pour enlever son pantalon. Ce dernier en profita pour en faire de même et les deux garçons se retrouvèrent aussitôt nus l'un en face de l'autre. Ils s'inspectèrent. Puis, prit d'une révélation Sousuke se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

_ Je reviens. Annonça-t-il, de peur que Makoto croit qu'il ne l'abandonne.

Il revint avec une capote dans la main. Il l'ouvrit et la déroula maladroitement sur son sexe, un peu trop conscient de ce qui allait se passer.

Makoto pouvait admirer son parternaire pendant ce temps-là. Il était toujours aussi bien bâti et il n'aurait jamais imaginer qu'il pouvait cacher un membre aussi imposant.

Sans rien dire, Sousuke crawla à nouveau sur le lit et se mit de nouveau en position. L'ancien nageur n'était pas à l'aise, un peu stressé par ce qui allait arriver. Makoto essaya de le détendre un peu en lui caressant le dos.

_ J'ai un peu peur de te faire mal. Avoua Sousuke.

Makoto sourit tendrement et dit :

_ T'inquiète pas, ça va aller.

Il glissa une de ses mains jusqu'à la verge de Sousuke et la guida jusqu'à son entrée humide et préparée.

_ Tu peux y aller.

Sousuke poussa doucement son gland pour le faire pénétrer à l'intérieur de Makoto. Celui-ci serra les dents très forts, se raidit et s'agrippa à Sousuke de toutes ses forces et ravala un cri de douleur quand Sousuke parvint à le pénétrer finalement. Il souffla un grand coup, comme s'il avait fait un effort surhumain. De la sueur perla immédiatement sur le corps des deux anciens athlètes, comme s'ils avaient couru un marathon. Pris de panique en voyant l'état de Makoto, Sousuke arrêta sa progression:

_ Makoto... Makoto... Ca va? Tu veux que je sorte?

Makoto était touché que Sousuke s'inquiète pour lui et il le rassura tant bien que mal et le serrant contre lui.  
  
_ Ca fait toujours un peu mal au début... Par contre, on va rester un peu comme ça, le temps que je m'habitue et que je me détende un peu. Fit-il en souriant.

_ OK. Acquiéça Sousuke en hochant la tête.

Makoto en profita pour caresser du bout des doigts le dos de Sousuke et ce dernier ne résista pas à l'envie d'embrasser tendrement son partenaire. Après plusieurs minutes, Makoto se décrocha de Sousuke et lui dit qu'il pouvait aller un peu plus loin. Ils répétèrent la même opération trois fois et ce n'est qu'après trois pauses que Sousuke fit totalement à l'intérieur de Makoto.

_ C'est serré. Dit-il.

Makoto rit à la remarque de Sousuke. Les deux garçons étaient épuisés par l'effort. Ce qu'il n'avait pas dit à Sousuke, c'était que d'habitude, c'était lui qui était à la manoeuvre, car il n'avait pas l'occasion de rencontrer des hommes prêts à le dominer. Il n'avait été pas l'habitude d'être en dessous, mais c'était ce qu'il préférait alors il en profitait un peu avec Sousuke. Il lui lécha le lobe de l'oreil et annonça finalement, dans un murmure.

_ Tu peux y aller.

Et Sousuke bougea lentement et sûrement, pour être certain de ne pas blesser Makoto. Même si le jeune homme était aussi grand que lui, plus mature qu'avant, le voir comme ça sous lui, exhaler de cette façon, perdu dans les limbes d'un plaisir naissant, Makoto restait quelque part un être fragile qu'il fallait protéger.

Sousuke continuait d'aller et venir lentement. Les gémissements et le souffle chaud de Makoto l'excitait. Il poussa un nouvelle fois au fond de Makoto et ... Il n'avait pas prévu d'éjaculer aussi vite.  
  
Il s'arrêta net, prit au dépourvu et se sentit humilié. Il était pétrifié. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Makoto ouvrit les yeux et vit l'état de choc de son partenaire. Il s'assit et prit Sousuke dans ses bras:

_ Ca va aller?

_ La honte. Marmonna seulement Sousuke en détournant les yeux.

Avec les filles, Sousuke savaient faire durer le plaisir d'habitude. Et, c'est vrai qu'il aurait voulu impressionner Makoto. Il n'osait pas affronter le regard de Makoto, il n'osait pas bouger. Il était sorti et observa son membre flasque emballé dans le morceau de latex. Il se dit qu'il le détestait.

Makoto devait bien se moquer lui. Mais il n'en était rien. Makoto prit son visage dans ses mains et le releva pour qu'il lui fasse face et il l'embrassa de nouveau tendrement avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

_ On a toute la nuit pour se rattraper.

*

Les heures passaient et la sueur se mêlait à la salive et au sperme. Le deux garçons baisaient tantôt tendrement, tantôt furieusement, accrochés l'un à l'autre comme si le monde s'écroulait autour d'eux, rattrapant le temps perdu qu'il n'avait finalement jamais eu.

La deuxième fois avait été un peu mieux que la première fois, Sousuke avait duré plus longtemps et Makoto l'encourageait et le guidait. la troisième fois fut la bonne, Sousuke avait comprit comment faire, où toucher Makoto pour lui donner du plaisir et il aimait ça. De temps en temps, l'un somnolait, mais l'autre allait le rechercher, pas tout à fait près à l'abandonner aux bras de Morphée.

Ce n'est qu'au petit matin que les deux hommes sombrèrent finalement dans un sommeil paisible et profond, terrassés par l'effort physique, enlacés l'un contre l'autre.

*

Makoto entrouvrit les yeux, ébloui par les rayons du soleil qui filtraient par les rideaux de l'appartement. Le lit était froid. Combien de temps avait-il dormi? Une heure, dix heures? Il s'en fichait. Il avait mal dans le bas du dos et dans les fesses. Combien de fois l'avaient-ils fait? Il n'osait pas compter. N'ayant pas la force de se lever, il s'enroula chaudement dans la couverture et se rendormit.

*

La couverture se souleva doucement, ce qui suffit à réveiller Makoto. Sousuke revint à nouveau dans le lit.  
  
_ Je devrais m'en aller. Balbutia Makoto.

_ Pourquoi, tu as quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui? Demanda Sousuke soudain interloqué.

_ Non, mais je voudrais pas prendre ton temps.

Sousuke se blottit contre son amant d'un soir et sourit.

_ Ou tu peux rester ici.

Et il embrassa tendrement Makoto en lui caressant le bas ventre.

_ Je pue. prévint Makoto en repoussant Sousuke.

_ Je m'en fiche.

Makoto était embarrassé. C'était le matin et l'alcool ne faisait plus effet. Un brin de culpabilité lui chatouilla le ventre et il n'osait pas affronter le regard de Sousuke, il lui tourna le dos avant d'annoncer craintivement :

_ Mais ... tu sais... Je suis un garçon... Comme toi...

Indifférent à la remarque de Makoto, Sousuke souleva le drap et annonça d'un air faussement blasé en inspectant ostensiblement le maître nageur sous toutes les coutures:

_ Oh! C'est vrai! J'avais pas remarqué!

Makoto se recroquevilla sur lui même, il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on le voit nu et il ne voulait pas que Sousuke reluque sa virilité. Il arracha le drap de la main de son partenaire rapidement pour s'enrouler dedans. Sousuke rit de bon coeur et serra la boule de drap contre lui. Makoto se risqua à sortir la tête du drap et regarda Sousuke.

Ils s'embrassèrent et les ébats reprirent lentement et tendrement. Makoto était étonné par l'endurance que pouvait montrer Sousuke. Il l'avait fait plusieurs fois pendant une bonne partie de la nuit et là, ils allaient recommencer... pour combien de temps encore? Non pas que cela déplaise Makoto, bien au contraire. Après tout, les deux hommes étaient capables de nager sur des kilomètres sans s'épuiser il y a quelques années encore, pourquoi n'en serait-il pas de même pour le sexe?

_ T'es increvable. Remarqua Makoto entre quelques baisers.

Sousuke glissa sur son partenaire et ajusta sa position. Torse contre torse. Ses deux bras posés sur l'oreiller encadrant la tête de Makoto. son visage se durçit, comme s'il était vexé par la remarque de Makoto.

_ Ca te dérange?

_ Non.

Fit Makoto avec un sourire malicieux. Il enroula ses bras autour de Sousuke et s'approcha de lui pour mieux l'embrasser.

_ Ca fait un longtemps que j'ai rien fait. Il faut bien que je rettrape le temps perdu. Conclut Sousuke.

*

Sousuke et Makoto s'étaient levés tôt le matin suivant. Ils se quittèrent après avoir pris une douche, nettoyé les draps et pris un petit déjeuner ensemble. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois sur le pas de la porte, heureux de s'être croisés et d'avoir partagé ce week-end.

Makoto partait au travail, retournait à sa vie et promit une dernière fois de ne pas avouer à Rin qu'il l'avait vu. Appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, Sousuke le regardait s'éloigner dans le couloir, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à un croisement. Il souriait. Il rentra dans l'appartement, prépara tranquillement toutes ses affaires en prenant soin de ne rien oublier, écrit un petit mot qu'il aimanta sur le réfrigérateur.

 _Cher Akira-san,_  
_Merci de m'avoir laissé ton appartement pendant ces deux semaines._  
_Sousuke._

Il enfila sa veste, mit sa casquette, prit son sac et ferma la porte à clé. Dans le hall, il glissa les clés de l'appartement dans la boite au lettre d'un certain Kanazawa Akira et disparut dans la foule de Tokyo.

**FIN DE LA PARTIE 1**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est ici que s'achève la première partie de "Longue Distance". J'espère que vous avez aimé. Ce première partie est vraiment concentrée sur les "retrouvailles" entre Makoto et Sousuke, en huis clos. Si cela vous parait un petit peu awkward, c'est normal. 
> 
> Je suis bien consciente que rien dans cette première partie n'explique le titre que j'ai choisi. Cela viendra un peu plus tard. Et il y existe une raison bien particulière. Il est aussi possible que le titre change, si j'en trouve meilleur.
> 
> La deuxième partie arrivera plus tard. On découvrira ce qu'à fait Sousuke pendant ces 5 dernières années et on rentrera plus en détail dans le quotidien de Makoto. Il est possible que les futurs chapitres soient vraiment très différents les uns des autres, en termes de contenu et de longueur.  
> _________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
> Si vous avez lu ce chapitre jusqu'au bout, merci beaucoup! J'espère que vous avez apprécié.  
> N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé.
> 
> Vous pouvez me retrouver ici :  
> http://aliasanonyme.tumblr.com  
> http://iwatobiscmasterpost.wordpress.com


	4. Et si...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à toutes et à tous!
> 
> Voilà un moment que je n'avais pas ré-écrit par ici. Et maintenant que les vacances sont là pour moi, j'en ai profité pour remettre le nez dans cette petite fic.... Pour Noël, voilà deux nouveaux chapitres. 
> 
> J'en ai profité pour réviser les 3 premiers chapitres et les corriger. 
> 
> Bonne lecture!

**PARTIE 2**

La vie avait repris son cours normal. Makoto travaillait au centre aquatique la semaine, et passait quelques week ends à tourner dans les bars avec son groupe de musique.

Cela faisait maintenant 6 mois qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Sousuke. Ils n'avaient pas échangé leur numéro de téléphone, ne s'étaient rien promis, hormis le fait de ne pas en parler à Rin. Makoto s'en était un peu voulu.

Il avait bien essayé de retourner à l'appartement. Il se rappelait de l'adresse et du numéro, mais le nom de Yamazaki était absent. Il tenta quand même une sonnerie, mais un grand homme de carrure imposante se présenta à lui, et lui expliqua qu'il ne connaissait point le dénommé Yamazaki, mais qu'il lui avait bien loué son appartement pour 2 semaines.

Makoto était maintenant furieux. Sousuke lui avait menti et l'avait trompé. En tout cas, il ne lui avait pas dit la vérité. Il l'avait ramené chez quelqu'un et les deux avaient partagé le lit d'un autre. C'était dégoûtant. Il en éprouvait un peu de gêne et de honte pour le propriétaire de l'appartement. Il n'aimait pas vraiment ces manières, même s'il gardait un bon souvenir de cette nuit de sexe passionnée.

Avec le temps, Makoto oublia. Et la vie reprit se cours.

*

Makoto entra à bout de souffle dans le bar, sa guitare sèche accrochée dans le dos. Il venait de terminer une session accoustique dans un autre bar de Shinjuku et voulait un moment de détente avant de retourner à sa vie. Il se faufila à travers les nombreux clients pour accéder au bar. A travers la foule et les jeux d'ombres et de lumières, il crut reconnaître une paire d'épaules larges accoudées au bar, riant de bon coeur avec Keade.

Non, ce n'était pas possible.

Il arriva finalement, déposa sa guitare au pied du comptoir et s'assit.

_ Ça fait longtemps.

Il se tourna vers l'homme à qui appartenait la voix et fut éberlué. C'était bien Sousuke qui lui lançait un sourire en coin, comme fier de lui.

Il berçait autour de cet homme, un fort parfum d'océan et de poisson frais. S'il fermait les yeux, Makoto jurerait se trouver auprès de son meilleur ami, qui est pourtant très loin, de l'autre côté de l'océan et de l'équateur. Cela le rassurait et l'apaisait. Mais, malheureusement, ce n'était pas Haruka qui était à ses côtés. Un léger sentiment de nostalgie l'embrassa.

Makoto soupira, comme pour balayer les anciens souvenirs qui menaçaient de l'envahir, décida de jouer au con, s'assit au comptoir et ignora Sousuke. Il se sentait presque trahi par l'ancien nageur.

_ Kaede, une vodka, s'il te plait.

_ Tout de suite... Et une vodka pour la star de Shinjuku. Lança le barman.

_ Star?! Reprit Sousuke, confus, parce qu'il ne comprenait pas très bien.

_ Makoto est le leader d'un groupe de rock qui fait des ravages par ici... Il me ramène pas mal de clientèles... Expliqua Kaede. J'ai plein de jolies filles pour toi si jamais t'as besoin, je te donnerai des numéros. Ajouta-t-il d'un air coquin en lançant une œillade au garçon à la chevelure d'eben.

_ Kaede! s'exclama Makoto, outré par le attitude frivole du barman.

_ Non merci, barman, je t'avoue que là, je préférerais trouver un toit pour la nuit.

_ Justement, je te propose une fille plus son lit. Comme ça, tu fais d'une pierre deux coups.

Makoto bouillait intérieurement et se contenait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il avait l'impression que Sousuke s'était moqué de lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était énervé, peut-être était-il un peu jaloux, mais de quoi? Les deux hommes n'étaient pas assez proches, pourtant Makoto savaient qu'il ne voulait pas imaginer l'autre homme avec d'autres.

Sousuke soupira lourdement. Il se frotta la nuque, et sembla tout à coup exténué.

_ Kaede, je viens de rentrer de 6 mois de mission en mer. La seule chose dont j'ai vraiment envie et besoin maintenant, c'est d'une douche et d'un lit... Et je te rappelle que je n'ai pas de téléphone.

Makoto se tourna soudain vers lui, interloqué par la remarque de Sousuke. Makoto sourit un peu gêné par tous ces sentiments noirs qui s'étaient insinués en lui, et saisit tout de même l'opportunité pour s'expliquer avec Sousuke.

_ Alors, la dernière fois, ce n'était pas ton appartement, n'est-ce pas?  
_ Non, désolé. Dit Sousuke avec un petit rire gêné.

Et Makoto savait pourquoi. Il rougit un peu embarrassé à l'idée d'avoir passé la nuit avec Sousuke dans les draps d'un total inconnu.

_ Je vais sur des sites où des particuliers mettent leur appartement à disposition pour les voyageurs. C'est des petits trucs qu'on apprend à force de voyager et ça fait faire des économies. Expliqua finalement Sousuke.

_ Et tu dors où ce soir, Yamazaki? Interrogea Kaede.

Sousuke sirotait sa boisson.

_ Je sais pas, j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de chercher encore. Je pensais juste faire le tour des bars et voir si je pouvais pas trouver quelqu'un qui me prêterait un canapé pour la nuit.

_ J'ai une chambre d'ami si tu veux... Ajouta le barman.

L'ancien nageur de papillon leva le sourcil, perplexe par la demande du barman et lui répondit sèchement :

_ Certainement pas, c'est de notoriété public que t'es un qu'un sale pervers.

Makoto et Kaede s'indignèrent à la remarque acerbe du grand brun. Mais Keade ne fut pas vraiment vexé. Makoto dit à Sousuke qu'il avait été un peu grossier, mais ce dernier le coupa.

_ Tu parles, c'est le premier à avoir essayé de me sauter dessus la première fois que j'ai mis les pieds ici... Et je suis prêt à parier qu'il recommencerait.

_ Tu marques un point. acquiesça l'homme concerné avec un grand sourire faussement innocent.

_ Tu vois, je te l'avais dit. Fit-il à Makoto, désabusé.

Makoto rit bêtement et se gratta la joue gauche avec son index, embarrassé. Il allait lui-même proposer à Sousuke de venir passer la nuit chez lui, maintenant qu'il en savait un peu plus. Le jeune maître nageur prit son courage à deux mains, fixa les bouteilles d'alcool alignées sur les étagères derrière le bar et demanda sérieusement :

_ Tu veux venir dormir chez moi ce soir?


	5. Fifty Shades Greener

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alcool, pipe et mélancolie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yop! Voilà la suite et la fin de cette deuxième mini partie. Et ce chapitre et comment dire... Super chaud...

Assis sur le canapé, ils burent quelques bières, et quand l'ambiance y fut, les deux garçons commencèrent à s'embrasser. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé sur le chemin du retour, ni même quand ils arrivèrent chez Makoto. Ils avaient échangé quelques banalités et s'étaient laissé bercer par l'alcool qu'ils ingurgitaient.

Leurs premiers baisers furent lents et langoureux. Comme la première fois, Makoto menait la danse. Sousuke était affalé sur le canapé, la tête renversée en arrière contre le dossier. Trop fatigué pour avoir envie de dominer le jeu, il se laissait aller aux humeurs de son amant.

Makoto aventura sa main sous le t-shirt de Sousuke pour mieux le caresser. Il lui caressa les pectoraux, joua quelques instants avec ses tétons qui durcissaient en un rien de temps et descendit doucement vers ses abdominaux.

Les baisers se faisaient plus pressants, plus violents. Sousuke avait manqué à Makoto et l'ancien nageur le sentait. Quand ils se détachèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, Makoto retira son T-shirt et celui de Sousuke.

Le maître nageur commença à tracer le cou de Sousuke de baisers humides. Il aventura sa main libre sur l'entrejambe de son partenaire et sentit que celui-ci n'était pas indifférent à ses caresses.

Sousuke, lui n'en pouvait plus. Il prenait tout le plaisir que Makoto lui donnait, mais commençait à culpabiliser un peu de ne pas être à la manoeuvre, après tout, c'était lui qui le dominerait quelques instants plus tard. Il désirait lui montrer qu'il était puissant et qu'il était sur de lui, mais il doutait. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Après tout, il ne l'avait fait qu'une fois avec un garçon.

Makoto aventura sa langue sur le torse de son partenaire qui commençait à gémir des bienfaits de ses baisers humides. Sa bouche se concentrait sur les tétons de son partenaire, et sa main libre commença a à ouvrir la braguette de Sousuke pour libérer l'objet du désir tant convoité. Makoto en avait envie, il avait attendu 6 mois. Il était énervé. Sousuke et lui n'avait pas été en contact pendant 6 mois. 6 mois pendant lesquels il ne savait pas si Sousuke le détestait pour ce qu'ils avaient fait. 6 mois pendant lesquels, il s'était demandé s'il le reverrait un jour. Parce qu'au fond de lui Makoto n'avait jamais oublié.

Makoto saisi le pénis à moitié dur de Sousuke et commença à le pomper vigoureusement.

Sousuke était parti. C'était la deuxième fois qu'un autre homme s'occupait de son pénis et qui plus est Makoto. Celui-ci savait exactement comment pomper et où ajouter de la pression pour que le plaisir soit maximum. Sa main n'était pas aussi douce que celle d'une fille, mais elle était experte.

Pendant qu'il masturbait Sousuke, Makoto en avait profité pour continuer le chemin de ses baisers humides et de ses coups de langue sur les abdominaux de l'ancien nageur de papillon. Sa langue explora son nombril. Et quand il eut fini son petit jeu, il lança un coup d'oeil à la verge complétement levée de Sousuke qu'il continuait de caresser doucement. Puis il remonta quelques instants s'occuper de la bouche de son amant, envoûté par temps de plaisir.

_ Whouah!

Etait la seule réaction cohérente que Sousuke pouvait avoir. Il avait un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

Puis Makoto se détacha de nouveau des lèvres de son partenaire et redescendit entre les jambes de Sousuke pour goûter à son fruit défendu.

Sousuke, toujours un peu ailleurs ne s'attendit pas au petit coups de langue, ni aux mini baisers sur le bout de son gland. Il reprit un peu conscience, releva la tête et regarda Makato circonspect. Le rouge lui montait aux joues et jusqu'aux oreilles. Il commençait à avoir très chaud.

_ Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça. Dit Sousuke, un peu honteux.

Makoto le regardait, déterminé. Il sourit et dit dit:

_ J'en ai très envie, pas toi?

Sousuke était en panique.

_ Si mais...

Makoto vint embrasser une nouvelle fois son partenaire pour le rassurer.

_ Tu veux que j'arrête? Demanda Makoto d'une manière un peu trop sensuelle près de ses lèvres.

Sousuke était visiblement embarrassé. Ses joues étaient plus que rouges et il préféra détourner le regard pour mieux lui répondre.

_ ... Non. avoua-t-il timidement. Mais je veux pas que tu te forces.

Makoto sourit. Il était attendri par ce côté de Sousuke. Il observa quelques instants le visage de son partenaire qui n'osait toujours pas affronter son regard... Il l'embrassa sur sa joue rosie par l'embarras et retourna s'occuper de donner du plaisir à Sousuke.

Le bout de langue lécha méticuleusement le bout du gland et le nettoya des premières gouttes de spermes qui s'en écoulaient. Il donna des petits baisers et puis lécha toute la longueur du pénis de Sousuke. Il pompait avec sa main et léchait. Sousuke gémit violemment et oublia en quelques secondes son embarras. Son bassin se soulevait naturellement car il voulait aller à la rencontre de ce plaisir nouveau. Il posa l'une de ses mains dans la chevelure soyeuse de Makoto, rebascula sa tête en arrière et oublia le reste du monde pour se concentrer uniquement sur cette bouche et cette main qui l'excitait.

Makoto s'occupa quelques instants du paquet de son partenaire. Il le malaxait, le léchait et l'aspira plusieurs fois dans sa bouche, avant de retourner lécher tout le membre de Sousuke. Alors qu'une de ses mains était toujours sur le membre de son partenaire pour le maintenir en place et le pomper de temps à autres entre deux coups de langues et quelques baisers, Makoto donna son autre main à Sousuke pour qu'il en lèche quelques doigts. Il redirigea ensuite sa main dans l'arrière de son jean et commença à se préparer tout en continuant à lécher goulement la verge de Sousuke.

Celui-çi releva quelques instants la tête pour observer le spectacle. Et il appréciait. Il cupabilaisait un peu, car Makoto se chargeait de tout le travail alors que lui n'était finalement que passif. Makoto, lui ne voyait pas les choses de cette manière. Pour lui le plaisir était partagé et il voulait que Sousuke se détende complètement, qu'il oublie le reste du monde et qu'il ne pense plus qu'à lui, plus qu'à sa bouche. Alors pour ça, il remonta sa bouche et sa langue vers le bout du gland de l'ancien nageur de papillon, lui donna quelques baisers et finalement, prit le long pénis de Sousuke dans sa bouche.

Sousuke exhala de plaisir à l'idée d'être dans la bouche du maître nageur à tel point que s'en devenait presque douloureux. Si son amant continuait ainsi, il était sûr d'avoir un orgasme sous peu. L'ancien nageur se dit que Makoto avait fait ça toute sa vie. C'était un peu insultant et dégoûtant, mais jamais une fille ne s'était occupée de lui de cette façon. Il se sentait traité comme un roi, privilégié alors qu'il ne le méritait pas.

*

Les deux hommes avait fait l'amour une seule fois cette nuit-là. Une seule fois qu'ils ont essayé d'étendre au maximum, comme s'ils étaient dans un rêve dont ils ne voulaient jamais se réveiller.

Le lit de Makoto était un peu trop petit pour les deux géants, mais les deux amants refusaient de se séparer. Les pieds de Sousuke dépassaient du lit. Makoto colla son dos au torse de Sousuke qui enlaça ses bras sur lui. Bizarrement, cette position leur paraissait naturelle et confortable. Makoto se sentait apaisé, en sécurité et pourtant, il n'osait pas encore s'endormir. Un doute l'assaillit et une vague de tristesse déferla sur lui, car il redoutait déjà la matinée suivante. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux.

D'une petite voix pleine d'émotions, il osa demander :

_ Demain, ça va refaire comme la dernière fois?

Un long silence s'en suivi. Sousuke se détacha lentement de Makoto pour se mettre sur le dos et câler ses mains derrière la tête. Il soupira et regarda le plafond, pensif. Le sujet semblait être sensible pour les deux individus.  
  
_ Il me reste une semaine de permission. Annonça finalement Sousuke grave.

Makoto n'osait toujours pas affronter l'ancien nageur de papillon et préférait s'accrocher à son oreiller.

_ Et... après, tu repars pour combien de temps?

_ 2 mois.

_ Tu me raconteras ce que tu fais?

Sousuke sentait bien l'inquiétude de Makoto et se raccorcha à lui, pour le consoler et le rassurer du mieux qu'il pouvait. Les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient retrouvés et découverts après de longues années de séparation, et leur histoire avait commencé de façon bien surprenante. Mais après cette nuit, il commençait à sentir que ces heures de sexe pouvaient se transformer en autre chose. Quelque chose de nouveau pouvait arriver dans la vie des deux garçons. Makoto en avait envie, mais Sousuke ne savait pas encore s'il pouvait prendre le risque. Il répondit finalement à la question de Makoto en acquiéçant doucement au creux du cou du maître nageur. Pensant la conversation terminée pour cette fin de nuit, il ferma les yeux et blottit sa tête dans le cou de Makoto, mais celui-ci revint à la charge une dernière fois et avoua finalement.

_ Je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses comme la dernière fois.

Sousuke embrassa Makoto dans le cou et lui murmure:

_ J'ai besoin d'un toit pour une semaine.

Trop fatiguée pour continuer cette conversation difficile, les deux jeunes hommes s'endormirent finalement l'un contre l'autre, plein d'espoir, dans le petit lit de Makoto.

**FIN DE LA PARTIE 2**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin de cette mini partie... Je ne sais pas quand arrivera la suite, mais elle arrivera en plus de la révision de la partie 2.


End file.
